


Cats can be good companions, but dogs are still better

by BorkoBear



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, short tom - Freeform, takes place a couple weeks after tord left, when is he ever not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkoBear/pseuds/BorkoBear
Summary: toms been havin a shitty week as usual, but whats unusual is that there is a certain someone to talk too? Comfort him.





	Cats can be good companions, but dogs are still better

**Author's Note:**

> Hei! This is my first fanfic, so please leave some criticism down in the comments. This was finished at 2am, so please excuse any grammatical errors >-<

4:30 am it said on the clock, why was tom up this late you ask? No particular reason in mind, other then him being a tad bit drunk. He strummed susans strings lightly, its kinda like he forgot there were other people in this small ass house.

He sighed, deciding on packing susan up in her case and placing her back in her own little corner. While doing that tom realized he never actually stayed up this late, he usually stayed up around 12-2 am. Wow. He left his room, tiptoeing down the hall.

He went over and opened the fridge, searching for his beloved vodka. While rummaging through the fridge he felt something furry rub against his leg. He shivered looking down, to see the one and only ringo. Tom grunted, walking away with smirknoff in his hand.

Surprisingly, Ringo followed him. When he first got back in his room, his slightly intoxicated brain didnt really know ringo was there. That was until he decided to jump up on toms bed and make himself home curled up in his lap. Tom just looked down and raised a brow, not like the cat could see it. 

Tom was just thinking 'How the hell did this cat get in here?' Right after that thought ringo started purring. Tom slightly smiled, i mean who wouldnt at that? Hesitantly, tom picked his hand up and started petting ringo. Now if you asked tom, he liked dogs more then cats. Cats were pretty boring to him, but he decided to just keep on petting ringo, 

I mean its not like its gonna kill him or anything. He took a break from petting ringo to take some sips of his alcoholic beverage, then went back to doing what he was doing. Getting mesmerized by ringo's purring. 

He started to think about this week and all the stupid crazy adventures they went on. If you'd ask tom, lifes been great without that communist bastard. He just realized how hard he was petting ringo, hearing a yelp come from him. Tom whispered a small "sorry" then went back to giving gentle pets.

For some odd reason though he still feels like his life is still shitty. What more could he ask for though? Commie's gone, so whats the problem. He heard ringo give a small meow, as if he was reading his mind.

Tom gave a long sigh, getting ringo out of his lap and onto his bed. He layed down on his back, turning his head towards ringo, smiling again. 'i havent ever really noticed this cat, but its giving off some good vibes' he thought.

He turned his head to see it being 5:20 am. Wow time flies by. He was starting to hear the birds chirping and waking up. He felt ringo cuddle up next to his right side and give a soft meow. He looked down at ringo, realizing something. Maybe, hes not looking hard enough for that something you wanna wake up for.

It actually made sense to him, like a hobby, a girl. No wonder hes been so empty. He chuckled softly and said "thanks, cant believe im talking to a cat now. 'm getting really sleepy now though" he paused for a moment. Taking in the tabby cats features. "Your gettin sleepy too huh?" The cat gave some loud purrs in response. Tom sighed, pulling the covers up to his waist and falling asleep right then and there with the cat. 

Lets just say he slept in to the point where edd actually thought he was dead. Also leaving edd a bit jealous that he slept with ringo like nothing.


End file.
